Transformers Robots in Disguise 2015: I Needed You
by lillian.liu1
Summary: Sideswipe may have reunited with his lost twin, Sunstreaker. But he lost Bee. Sideswipe falls into a depression. Not talking, not eating, not sleeping, just crying. Rated T for Bee's death
1. Bee's Death

"You think you can get away from me this time, Autobrat." Said Thunderhoof as he punches Sideswipe in his chest. Sideswipe is merely conscious. Sideswipe is getting a flashback

 **Flashback:**

" **Let's split up for 10 minutes and if we don't find anything, we'll just go." Said Bee. "Are you testing my scouting skills?" Asked Sideswipe with a chuckle. "I sort of am." Replied Bee. "Okay, I'll go left and you'll go right." Said Sideswipe as he turned left and headed off that way. "See ya around." Said Bee as he headed right. "So 10 mins can't be too hard." Said Sideswipe nervously. "Especially when your brother is not around." Said Sideswipe with a fake smile. He noticed a bulldozer's track, Sideswipe bend down to observe it. When he got up he got stabbed in the stomach by a pair of antlers, pushing him onto a tree. "The youngest of all the Autobrats, alone in the woods with no help at all, will perish!" Yelled a deer-like Decepticon named Thunderhoof. Thunderhoof kept punching Sideswipe until Energon started to leak out of him. "You will not succeed…" Said Sideswipe barely even whispering. "What was that you said?" Asked Thunderhoof as he charged at Sideswipe with his antlers. After 5 minutes, Sideswipe is no longer conscious.**

 **Flashback ended**

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yelled Bee charging at Thunderhoof with his Decepticon-Hunter activated. "Well, well, Well. If it isn't, Mr Yellow Leader, himself." Said Thunderhoof. A yellow bot, that looks a lot like Sideswipe, is hiding behind a tree and watching the whole thing. "You get away from my brother or else you will perish!" Yelled Bee standing in front of unconscious Sideswipe and protecting him from death. "What did he say?" The yellow bot behind the tree asked himself about what Bee said about Sideswipe. "You don't know how much stronger I have become in the past month." Said Thunderhoof. Bee didn't care, so he jumped up to stab Thunderhoof. But with a terrible stabbing sound. Bee fell back onto the ground, dead. Thunderhoof laughed victoriously, then he was stabbed in the spark by the yellow bot who came out from the trees. "No one, offlines anyone who cared for my long lost brother." Said the yellow bot as Thunderhoof's optics went black. "I hope that was enough for you, caretaker." Said the yellow bot as smiled at Bumblebee who was sadly killed by Thunderhoof. "Let's see what I can do to help you, brother." Said the yellow bot as he looked at Sideswipe who is unconscious. The yellow bot started cleaning up Sideswipe's wounds and patching him up. A day later, Sideswipe woke up and saw the yellow bot. "Sunstreaker?" Sideswipe asked the yellow bot whether if his name is Sunstreaker. "Hey, Sideswipe." Said the yellow bot or Sunstreaker. Sideswipe looked away. "Hey, it's okay. I just listened to sire before, but he was wrong." Said Sunstreaker. Sideswipe smiled. "It's good to have you back." Said Sideswipe as he got pulled into an embrace from Sunstreaker. "What happened?" Asked Sideswipe as he noticed Bee, dead. "That deer 'Con killed him, and I killed that 'Con." Explained Sunstreaker. "No… He can't have died. He means so much to me. He was my adoptive brother." Said Sideswipe as he started to cry. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Sunstreaker said as he pulled Sideswipe onto his chest. Sideswipe held Bee's servo, even though Bee is dead, Sideswipe said. "I'll never let go."


	2. Bee Returns

A month after Bumblebee's death, the entire team known, Optimus is controlling his emotions. But even the Prime can't hold it back so, would you expect Sideswipe to not cry? Sideswipe stopped socializing with his team, it's like he made a wall that sealed him away from the world. "Sideswipe?" Asked Optimus. That one time when Optimus tried to talk to his adoptive son, it didn't turn out good. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Screamed Sideswipe as Optimus backed away. "Sunstreaker, have Sideswipe ever acted like this before?" Optimus asked Sunstreaker. "He's never like this, ever." Sunstreaker replied, worried about his brother. "I know the cancer-sensor- Answer. Sideswipe is like this because misses a loved one, and if the loved one don't return. Sideswipe will lose control of himself soon." Said Fixit. Optimus gasped at Fixit's answer and so did Sunstreaker.

Weeks past and Sideswipe in no longer sleeping, he is not talking and he doesn't eat either. The team is starting to worry about Sideswipe's health. "Guys, l've located an Autobot signal. Wait, it can't he-me- be! It's impossible." Said Fixit as the team rushed to see what was going on. "Fixit's right, it can't be real!" Yelled Windblade as she saw what was on the screen. Everybody was surprised at what is on the screen. "Awesome! I've gotta go tell Sideswipe!" Said Russell very excited as he ran to find Sideswipe before he was stopped by his dad. "Surprise him." Said Denny. "All right. Autobots, let's rev up and roll out!" Yelled Optimus as he and the other Autobots (not Sideswipe) transformed and drove out of the scrapyard. When they returned Fixit, Russell and Denny rushed to meet them. "Probably just an old friend." Said Sideswipe as he rolled his eyes. "What, no welcome back?" Asked a familiar voice. "Okay Sideswipe, one look to make sure that you've lost your mind." Said Sideswipe as he turned his head around to see what appears to be his long dead brother. "It is you." Said Sideswipe as he started to cry. "There, there. I am back brother, I am back." Said Bee hugging the sobbing Sideswipe. "But you-you were gone." Said Sideswipe as tears flooded down his face. "Primus gave me a second chance." Said Bee. "Could-could you sing the song you use to sing to me?" Asked Sideswipe. "Anytime." Said Bee. Bee started to sing Sideswipe to sleep.

 _We are Autobots, from planet earth. Came down here to, fight 'Cons._

 _And when the 'Cons are not active, we are bored. But we find someway to, play along._

" _Stay away from us." They say 'cause we're on earth._

" _Stay away from your home, Cybertron."_

 _Planet Earth is home, to Autobots like us and Autobots like us are free._

 _Planet Earth is home, to Autobots like us and Autobots like us are free._

After Sideswipe had fallen asleep, the team told Bee about Sideswipe unnatural behavior. "Glad I came back, otherwise Sideswipe might have died of illness." Said Bee looking at Sideswipe. "Since, now you're back. I guess I should go." Said Sunstreaker as he started to walk toward the scrapyard door. "No, wait, Sunstreaker stay." Said Bee as he pulled Sunstreaker's servo. "Please stay Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker Pax." Said Bee. Sunstreaker looked back at Bee. "What did you call me?" Asked Sunstreaker. "Sunstreaker Pax. I figured you might wanna stay with your brother so, join the Pax family?" Asked Bee. "Thank you Bumble… Brother." Replied Sunstreaker as he embraced Bee. "Anytime." Said Bee. In the morning, Sideswipe woke up. "Morning brother." Said Sideswipe as he saw Bee. "Morning Bro." Said Sunstreaker. "Sunstreaker! You stayed!" Said Sideswipe as he hugged Sunstreaker. "Start calling me Sunny." Said Sunstreaker or Sunny. "Okay Sunny." Said Bee. The three brothers heard a distant howl. Sideswipe backed away because of the howl. "What was that?" Asked Sunny. "Steeljaw." Replied Sideswipe very scared. "Who's Steeljaw?" Asked Sunny. "The Decepticon that destroyed Sideswipe's voice." Replied Bee. "Then let's get some pay back." Said Sunstreaker. "Hey, 'Swipes. Do you still remember our motto?" Asked Sunny. "Pay Back is Game Life!" Said Sideswipe with full confidence. "Brothers, let's rev up and roll out!" Yelled Bse as he and his brothers transformed and drove out of the scrapyard.

 **The song that I used is a parody I made of the chorus of Lost Boy by Ruth.B**


End file.
